A Narnian Love Affair
by GoEun08
Summary: Caspian & his maid are on the run after hearing miraz's plan. they went to the woods where narnians found them. they also met the Pevensie children. edmund is dazzled by caspian's maid.but she likes caspian. who would she pick in the end? bad summary :
1. The Prince and Maid flee

*****Hey, this is my first Narnia story so please bear with me. This is also rewritten, haha. Sorry if some places are, well, misplaced. Some reviews would be nice, positive or negative.**

**I don't own Narnia:**

Before meeting the Pevensie children, Caspian's life in Miraz's castle is rather not all dull. So he may not like his life being a prisoner in a castle where he's supposed to be the ruler and not being close to his only living relative. Aside from Doctor Cornelius, there is someone else who makes Caspian's life enjoyable in the castle. A woman. No, she is not a lover nor a princess. She is his personal maid, but not just any maid, but also his best friend. Her name is Lyre and is adopted by Doctor Cornelius. Caspian was only six years old when he met Lyre who was then five. They've done everything together; play, fight, do pranks and stuff. When his father died when he was twelve, Lyre was the one he runs to for comfort and she never fails to make him smile.

Such beautiful noon, Caspian is looking out of his window very bored, watching the town people do their own thing at the plaza. He is done studying with Doctor Cornelius and he has nothing else better to do. He finally decided to leave his room and pay his teacher friend a visit at the library downstairs. When he walked in, Doctor Cornelius is there reading some stuff about the old Narnians and ruler. The library is his safe haven because he cannot read these books outside. Miraz banned anything to do about the old narnians and would pay a great consequence if caught. Caspian looked at the books and smiled.

"Studying about narnians again" Caspian said with a smile.

Cornelius closed the book he is reading and smiled at his prince, "Prince Caspian, nice of you to drop by"

"I actually want to see lyre, but I noticed that she isn't here" Caspian said while looking around for her.

"She is out doing some errands for me" Cornelius shared.

"Where, at the plaza?"

"In the woods"

No Telmarine has ever dared go in to the woods because it is where the narnians used to lurk. But lyre is not afraid of anything; she actually wants to meet a narnian someday—if that is even possible.

Cornelius looked at Caspian and saw him grinning, "Ahh, I know that smile, prince. You better try not to do anything that would startle her. You know she hates it"

But Caspian just grinned all the way and left without saying another word. Guards are all over the castle and Miraz doesn't allow Caspian to leave the castle out of his sight. He doesn't want him wandering around.

Caspian moves sneakily out of the vicinity of telmar until he has reached the woods. He stopped for a minute, thinking if it's a good idea. He looked at the trees, they were still and dull. He took a step forward and nothing happened. He finally went in and ran, looking for his friend. But it would take him forever to search such a huge forest with all the thick woods. He looked around and finally decided to climb one of the acorn trees. He jumped up, holds on to the branch and sat on it. From up there, he has a nice view of a huge part of the woods and it would help him see lyre. And it did not take long to find her in the dark woods. Caspian saw something bright moving. It was lyre.

Below, a young beautiful teenager is walking carrying a small woven basket. Her long bight blonde wavy hair is loose, her eyes are clear blue and her skin is as rosy as a baby's. She is wearing a lavender dress which is actually given by Caspian.

Lyre puts her basket down and touches the rough trunk of the tree. Caspian thought it's a chance to get her attention. Caspian picked out an acorn and threw it above her head. Lyre gasped and thought that the trees are coming to life just as she wished for. Caspian snickers and threw three more at her. Lyre finally looked up and saw that it is the prince, laughing.

"Prince Caspian! That's so rude of you!" lyre exclaimed, stomping her feet like a little kid.

Caspian jumped down and stood a bit taller than his friend, poking her on the nose.

"You should've seen your face" Caspian said with a grin. "And stop calling me prince"

"Well, what am I supposed to call you?"

"I have a name, don't I?"

Lyre rolled her eyes and hates it when Caspian is being so sarcastic.

The both of them walked together and Caspian helps Lyre look for the ingredients Cornelius needs.

"What are you even doing here? You're not allowed to go out" lyre asked, picking a few cinnamon barks.

Caspian is on the other side picking rosemary when he answered, "They don't know I'm out so it's okay"

"Fine, just don't let yourself get caught"

Caspian puts the rosemary in the basket and stands so close to Lyre with a seductive smile, "Why, are you worried about me?"

Lyre did not speak and looked away feeling frustrated and shy.

She can't deny it that she has feelings towards her best friend. Who wouldn't be in love with him? He is handsome, nice, smart, and very funny. But Lyre doesn't have the guts to tell him her feelings. She doesn't want their friendship to be torn apart and she's already happy just being friends with him.

Caspian smiled and followed her, walking farther in to the woods.

"You better go home now" Lyre suggested.

"You're not yet coming home?" Caspian asked.

Lyre shook her head and could almost see the river ahead. "I hate that castle as much as you do. I'm going out for a swim"

"Fine then, I'm coming with you"

"Suit yourself"

Caspian couldn't believe how wonderful the river is since he hasn't been to this side of the kingdom. Lyre puts the basket down, kicked her shoes off her feet and ran towards the water. She squealed in joy and splashed the water around like a kid. Caspian smiled at her and took off his boots. But he doesn't want to get all wet and just sat on a big rock and dipped his feet in the cold water.

"Why don't you come in to the water?" lyre asked, while paddling.

"I don't want to get wet" was all Caspian could say.

"Tsk, you're just afraid of water"

"No, I'm not"

"Come on then"

But Caspian still doesn't want to and Lyre would not stop until he says yes. She splashed a great amount of water at him, laughing at the way Caspian shields himself. Caspian is already wet.

Lyre laughed, "That won't help, just join me!"

And what choice does he have, he's already half soaked in water. Caspian took off his tunic and submerged into the cold river. He went up to the surface, seeing himself swimming beside Lyre.

"See, it feels good" lyre said.

"It is very cold, but I haven't had this so much fun for awhile" Caspian added, swimming around with a shivering jaw.

"That's because you're too busy studying with Doctor Cornelius. You have to let yourself loose sometimes"

And so they swam and swam without thinking about precious time. Once in awhile they want to feel free and happy.

After swimming, the both of them sat on the stony ground, drying their selves. Lyre twist and squeezed her hair while Caspian puts on his tunic again. Lyre watches her friend put on his boots and couldn't stop thinking about how Caspian would be like in the future.

"What kind of king do you think you would be like?" lyre asked out of nowhere.

Caspian is quite surprised by the question and smirked, "Not as good as my father, I believe"

"Why not?"

"My father is brave and handles things with confidence. While I'm—I'm always not ready with what life gives me. I don't know how to handle things"

Lyre reached for Caspian's hand and squeezed it, "Don't be too harsh on yourself. I know you would be a great king, I'm sure of it. You just don't see your potentials yet—at the moment"

"You really think so?"

"When did I ever lie to you?"

Caspian smiled and hugged his ball of optimism. Lyre never fails to make him smile whenever he's down. And he's very glad to have her.

Outside the world of Narnia, in a place called London, the four Pevensie children are waiting at the train station that would take them to their boarding schools. Edmund is sitting on the bench, all alone, looking at a group of girls laughing. One of them, named Sarah, is his crush for almost a month now and he has no guts to tell her.

"Still looking at her from a distance" Susan teased from the other bench.

Edmund looked at her sharply, "Shut up"

Lucy joins him and pats her brother on the back and grinned, "Maybe girls from our world aren't the one for you. I'm sure you'll meet someone much better and prettier"

"Do you think we'll ever get the chance to go back? To Narnia, I mean?"

It's actually been one and a half years since they last saw Narnia. They actually quite miss it already.

Lucy is doubtful but, she nodded. "I'm pretty sure that someone misses us and would be calling for us"


	2. The Kings and Queens of Old

It's getting dark already and Lyre needs to deliver the ingredients to Doctor Cornelius fast and Caspian needs to be back in his room before Miraz knows that he's been out. Lyre is sharing a funny story while they're walking at the plaza when Caspian suddenly pulled her to a dark corner. Miraz and General glozelle are walking. The two young ones are quite curious on why Miraz is out at this time of night and acting a bit secretive and sneaky.

Miraz looked left and right and realized that no one is near them.

"What do you want me to do with him?" glozelle asked miraz.

"Put him in a sack, throw him to the sea, feed him to the animals" Miraz said hoarsely "Just make sure that Caspian is dead and out of sight by tonight"

Miraz turned around when he heard a soft squeal and glozelle looked around also and found a rat pass by.

"It was nothing, my lord" Glozelle reassured.

"Just go and do as you're told" miraz said and left.

Behind the dark corner, Caspian is actually covering Lyre's mouth so tight. She couldn't help herself and squealed earlier because of what they heard. She pulled Caspian's hand away and faced him with horrified eyes.

"They're going to kill you!" Lyre whispered.

"Come on, we have to go to Professor Cornelius" Caspian said, pulling her and ran towards the castle.

Doctor Cornelius is in his room, putting on the hood of his robe ready to go out when his door slammed open. He turned around, terrified, but turned relieved seeing Caspian and Lyre safe.

"They're going to kill me" Caspian said, catching his breath.

Cornelius knew it already and led them to a secret passage that would take them to the stable. When they got there, Caspian doesn't understand anything that is happening but still puts on an armor and finds himself a sword. Cornelius gave his cloak to Caspian and helped him up on the horse.

"You should go with him too" Cornelius said to Lyre, helping her up the horse too.

Lyre is confused and looked at her father figure, "Why do I have to come?"

"Your life here would be in danger if you stay"

Cornelius gave Caspian a package and without any second to waste, they headed towards back to the woods. Lyre wrapped her arms around Caspian's waist so tight and turned around, seeing guards on horses following them.

"Faster!" Lyre shouted.

When they entered the woods, one of the guards caught up with them and pulled out his sword. Caspian did the same. But before they could swing their swords around, Caspian's horse got nervous and stood up wildly, kicking the guard off and making them fall. There is pain all over Caspian's body and he looked around and saw Lyre, unconscious. He quickly ran to her aid and saw that she has a cut on her forehead where blood is gushing out. More guards are running towards them.

Caspian hurriedly carried Lyre on his back with his sword and the horn on one hand. The hooves of horses are getting louder and Caspian's legs are getting too weak to run a few more miles. Because of exhaustion, he didn't realize that there's a slope in front of him and slid down. His whole body began to ache again and the hooves getting louder and louder. The sight of the wounded Lyre added to his pain. He reached for the horn and with all his might blew it during his time of need. And he lets go of it, fainting under the starless night.

Lyre begins to dream. She saw Caspian lying on the ground helplessly while Miraz is pointing his sword towards Caspian's heart. Lyre is too terrified and as much as she wanted to help, she was a ghost to them. Her scream and cries couldn't be heard. Miraz's lips twisted to an evil smile and when he's about to pierce Caspian's heart, Lyre's eyes fluttered open. She woke from her nightmare with cold sweats and pain on her forehead when she suddenly sat up. She looked around and found herself lying in some room that smells strongly of oak tree. She looked around with blurry eyesight, but didn't miss the figure of a human, sitting beside her.

"Caspian?" Lyre murmured.

The figure hushed her and stroked her head like a cat that is being taken cared by her owner. "Rest for awhile now"

It wasn't caspian's voice but, she followed his order and lied back down.

Lyre sneered at the figure until it slowly becomes clearer. It was a guy, a good looking one too, wearing a dark blue tunic. He has a sweet and friendly smile too.

"Who are you?" Lyre asked weakly.

"Edmund Pevensie"

"Edmund?"

Lyre recalled a story being told to her by Doctor Cornelius. It is said that in Narnia, it is ruled by the kings and queens of Old; High King Peter, Queen Susan the gentle, King Edmund the just, and Queen Lucy the valiant.

Lyre smiled at him and forced herself to sit up again. She suddenly felt a piercing pain on her back and on her forehead. Luckily, Edmund is there to give her a hand.

"Don't move too much, you're not yet feeling well" Edmund reminded.

"W-where's Caspian? Is he all right?" Lyre asked, very worried.

Edmund nodded, "He is with my brother and sisters"

"May I see him?"

At first, Edmund is quite hesitant. She is still a bit weak from her fall and her wounds are just starting to heal. And Edmund doesn't want risking her to get hurt. He doesn't want to be blamed. But there's something in Lyre's eyes that makes him reconsider.

He sighed and placed Lyre's arm over his shoulder and placed his arm around her waist for support. "Just walk slowly, all right?"

In the living room of the tree house, Caspian is being fed by a talking badger, trufflehunter, with a weird looking goo with the other three Pevensie children watching.

"Come on, you have to regain your strength" trufflehunter said.

Caspian decline the offer, "No thank you, I have enough strength."

Susan chuckled a bit, thinking how cute Caspian is when he looks disgusted. They all turned around when they heard a loud thump. Lyre hit the ceiling and she groaned, feeling a small bump on top of her head. Edmund tried not to laugh as he pulls her up.

"I told you to be careful" he said again.

"Well it's not my fault that I'm tall and your house is as small as a mouse's!" Lyre argued.

Caspian got up from the small chair and helped Edmund with Lyre. Lyre saw him and is very happy that he is safe.

"Hurray, you're still alive" Lyre said cheerfully.

"Nice to see you're okay too" Caspian said.

Peter pulled out a chair for her and lyre slowly sat down, seeing Lucy and Susan watching her.

"Wow" was the first thing lyre said, "You do exist"

Lucy giggled and could already feel that she will get along with her just fine, "You look like a mermaid. What's your name?"

"Lyre" she answered sweetly.

"What a wonderful name, my name is Lucy"

"Nice to meet you too"

"Well, Miss Lyre, drink this to regain more energy" Trufflehunter said, giving her the bowl of green goo.


	3. The Meeting at Aslan's How

If she only has her full strength, Lyre would be screaming in excitement to see a badger talk like a human. But she just smiled like some kind of weirdo and gulped the medicine. Caspian watched her in disgust for simply taking the nasty goo. Lyre puts the bowl down on the table, staring blankly.

"Are you all right, Lyre?" Caspian asked, waving his hand in front of her.

Lyre didn't speak because her mouth is full of the green goo. She couldn't swallow the nasty medicine even if she tries and spat it back on the bowl.

"Humans are really disgusting" trufflehunter said in annoyance, taking the bowl away.

Lyre wiped her mouth with her forearm and looked annoyed also , "But that just taste horrible!"

"It's good enough for me that you can quarrel with someone" Caspian said, patting her on the back.

"Anyways, what are we going to do now? We can't go back to telmar" lyre told Caspian.

"We're staying with them; the Narnians will help us"

Lyre is just full of excitement at the moment. Narnians aren't extinct and she'll have the privilege of meeting more. After the horrible medicine drinking, all of them have left the house of trufflehunter which is literally an oak tree. Caspian is ahead with Peter, Susan, trufflehunter, and trumpkin, while lyre is being supported by Edmund and Lucy.

"So you're helping Caspian be king of Narnia?" lyre asked, watching Caspian talk with the others.

Lucy nodded, looking at her steps. "He is the rightful king of Narnia"

"But I thought you were"

"We're from England. Someday we'll leave Narnia again" Edmund added.

Lyre looked confused. England? She has never heard of a kingdom with that name.

"Where is England?" Lyre asked again.

Edmund forgot that they don't know anything about their country. "A very far kingdom. I'll tell you everything about it"

The whole morning, they just walked and walked. Edmund and Lucy shared everything about England to lyre until they have arrived to their destination; Aslan's how. All the surviving Narnians are there from minotaurs, centaurs, talking birds, mouse, and all kinds of creatures. Lyre and Caspian couldn't believe what their eyes are showing them. Caspian and the others went to the stone table with the others, while peter faced Edmund and lyre.

"You look after our guest first" peter said, referring to lyre.

"What about the meeting?" Edmund asked.

"Don't worry, I'll tell you everything when we're done"

And the high king Peter left to join his people.

Edmund helps lyre sit down on the dusty ground and lyre just feels guilty that she's a nuisance to him; a king.

"I'm very sorry you have to look after me, king Edmund" lyre said, feeling really bad.

Edmund turned around, not realizing that he's making her feel bad. He joined her and shook his head and smiled sweetly.

"No, no, I'm okay with looking after you. And please do call me Edmund" he said, putting his sword beside him. "I don't like being called king"

"Okay then, what are we going to do while they're all busy planning out? I still can't walk that much"

"Well, uhm, we can talk"

"Okay good because I have a lot of questions for you"

"You do?"

"Uh huh, you don't know how much I have waited to meet you and the other Narnians"

"Okay, what is your first question?" Edmund asked.

Lyre leans her elbow on her knee and looks at Edmund curiously, thinking of the first question.

"How old are you?"

"That's your question?" Edmund asked, ridiculing it with a smirk.

"Well, give me some time to think for a better one"

"Fine, but I'll answer that question. I am sixteen"

"Really? You're just a year younger than me."

"That's because we have a different timeline here and from where I came from. I'm supposedly older than you though"

"How did you get here to Narnia?"

"From a wardrobe"

"Wardrobe, as in the place where you put clothes?" it's Lyre's turn to ridicule him.

Edmund chuckled and sighed, "Yeah, it's a long story"

"Well, I'm not in a hurry. You can tell me all about it"

And so he did. Edmund told her everything from the first time they went inside the wardrobe, being tricked by the white witch and so on. While he's sharing his story, peter and Caspian are talking about their plan of getting miraz out of the picture.

"We can attack them by surprise tonight" peter suggested.

But Caspian doesn't like his idea. He knows his uncle's capabilities more than anyone in this meeting, "We're outnumbered, we can't just go and attack. We'll lose to his army"

"Well, do you have something better?"

Caspian looked down, having no answer to that. He doesn't have his own plan but, he's determined that Peter's plan isn't that good either.

"I thought so" peter said proudly, walking away, ordering the other Narnians of what they're supposed to do for the surprise attack.

Susan saw how depressed and annoyed Caspian is. When she finally has the courage to walk up to him and give him some positive words, he walked out.

Caspian is very annoyed with Peter. He is very arrogant and wants things to be done his way, he doesn't like being told what to do. Just as he is about to leave Aslan's How, Caspian heard Lyre's chuckles echoing in every wall. He walked towards one of the chambers and saw lyre, sitting on the ground, laughing with king Edmund.

"That's really funny, Edmund" Lyre chuckled and saw Caspian listening, "Caspian!"

Caspian got startled, but waved at her and joined them.

"How's your meeting?" lyre asked excitedly.

Caspian sighed yet tried to smile and pretend it was all swell, "Good, very—good"

But Edmund doesn't believe him and snorted. "No it wasn't, I know that kind of look. Believe me; I feel the same about him most of the time"

Lyre's attention shifted back to Edmund; "You do?"

Edmund nodded, "Yeah, we usually don't get along and Peter is kind of bossy being the older one"

"You always fight?"

"Well, it's natural between siblings"

"I'm curious, what does kings fight over?"

"Common stuff; clothes, food, who is going to the bathroom first, girls"

"Girls? Just like real knights in shining armor going to duel"

"Err, I guess so"

"Wow, I wish I have siblings"

Edmund looked at her confused.

"Wait, isn't Caspian your brother?" he asked.

Both Caspian and lyre looked at each other and laughed. This is actually the first time someone has ever said something like that. But obviously they're not related, they don't look like each other even. Edmund laughed along, but still wants to know what is so funny.

"I'm just his maid" lyre explained.

"More of my best friend" Caspian corrected.


	4. The Fire

Edmund looked at them quite astonished. Lyre is just a maid, but the way Caspian treats her is nowhere being like a personal servant. They're more of like cousins or siblings or what Caspian had said, friends. The three of them turned around when they heard footsteps. Peter is ready for battle with the others and he looked at the three.

"Come on now, we don't have all day" Peter ordered and went out.

"You're going to attack right now?" lyre asked quite shocked.

Peter nodded proudly.

Lyre looked at his army and she doesn't seem to be pleased.

"You're outnumbered" lyre said honestly.

Peter drew a deep breath, getting tired of the same thing. "Do you want our help or not?"

Rolling his eyes, Edmund gets up along with Caspian to join the battle and pats Lyre on the shoulder.

"Don't worry about it" he said and smiled.

When they're about to go out of Aslan's How, Caspian stopped Lyre from following.

"You stay here" Caspian ordered in a whisper.

Lyre looks confused and wouldn't want to be left out in such an important event. "I also want to fight and see Doctor Cornelius"

"I'll get him, but you stay here and rest"

"But—"

"No buts this time"

Lyre watched him leave with the others and sat down again, annoyed. That's another thing she hates about Caspian. He treats her like a kid who needs to be looked after always. But she can take care of herself and she wants to prove it. Lyre lied down and stared at the ceiling blankly. It was just yesterday that she is having fun at the river with Caspian and now, they're being hunt down by Telmarines to be killed. She doesn't understand how this world works really and she doesn't want to understand it at all. While staring blankly, she smelled something—something burning. She quickly sat up and saw the young centaurs playing with fire and laughing. Lyre couldn't breathe, she feels so suffocated and scared—reminding her bad memories that nearly killed her.

Lucy is wandering around the passageways when the young centaurs ran out of one of the chambers and a cry arouse. It was Lyre. Quickly, she ran inside and saw lyre curled up in one corner, crying aloud.

"Lyre, what's wrong?" Lucy asked worriedly, thinking maybe she is hurt somewhere.

But she isn't hurt, she is more frightened about something and she pushed Lucy away and starts to scream.

After two hours, peter and the others are on their way back to the how severely hurt and fewer. But Caspian feels relieved that he got the chance to save Doctor Cornelius and save him. And Peter began to blame him for not sticking to the plan and starts to fight. Susan and the other narnians try to break them off and Edmund left them in annoyance for how they act. He went inside the how, his lower lip bleeding from earlier and his whole body aching. He suddenly stop walking when he saw Lucy running towards him worriedly.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

But Lucy didn't answer and just pulled her brother towards one of the chambers. When they went in, Lyre is still in one corner, crying out loud out of fright.

"I don't know what's wrong with her" Lucy explained.

Edmund ran towards her and grabbed her arms, but lyre tries to shrug him off.

"Lyre, calm down. It's me, Edmund!" he exclaimed, still grabbing her arms.

"There's a fire! fire!" lyre cried, kicking and pushing him away.

He evades her punches on his face and looked at Lucy, "What fire?"

"I-I don't know. There were centaurs playing with fire earlier, but it didn't cause any danger"

He went back to lyre, hushing her and pulled her to his arms to calm her down. Lyre is still crying, hugging Edmund so tight to feel safe. Slowly, she starts to calm, hiccupping with her sobbing.

He stayed by her side for a moment until she fell asleep again. Her forehead still feels a bit painful and she needs a few more rest to let it heal. Edmund and Lucy heard footsteps and saw Caspian come in, looking worried. He approached them and caressed Lyre's face which is all wet with tears and sweat..

"What happened to her?" Caspian asked.

"We really don't know"

Caspian carried her to get her to the others and Edmund and Lucy walked with him. Some of the narnians are busy helping each other with the wounds they got from the battle when they arrived.

"I'll go get water" Lucy said and ran.

Caspian placed Lyre above the broken stone table and Edmund watches her.

"Hey Caspian, may I ask something?" Edmund asked.

"What is it?" Caspian asked back.

"Why is she afraid of fire?"

Caspian is surprised to hear the question. He never thought that someone would ask him that. "Why do you ask?"

"Well Lucy told me that she kept on shouting and crying because of a fire"

"Well, I really never had the courage to ask her that. But I think Professor Cornelius could help us with that" Caspian explained.

They left lyre for a while and found Doctor Cornelius giving medicine to one of the critically injured Minotaur.

"Professor" Caspian called out.

Cornelius turned around to see Caspian and Edmund.

"Oh, do you need to be treated with your wounds?" Cornelius asked.

"Uh, no. We're here to ask about Lyre"

"Lyre?"

The two young men nodded.


	5. Duel

They found a place in a corner where they could speak privately. Edmund and Caspian sat beside each other across Doctor Cornelius, who is a bit curious with what they want to ask.

"What would you want to know about Lyre, my king and prince?" Cornelius asked, placing his hands on top of his stomach.

Caspian looked at Edmund and Edmund nodded, signaling him to go on with their question.

"We're just wondering why Lyre is afraid of fire" Caspian said.

Doctor Cornelius looked at Caspian, who he noticed is very worried. "Haven't I ever mentioned it to you? What happened to her?"

"No, you haven't"

"Well, there was a fire"

Lucy is about to sleep beside her sister, when she caught a glimpse of Lyre lying on the stone table. She noticed something; lyre is trembling and her closed eyes have tears. She got up to see what's wrong with her.

"Lyre, wake up" Lucy whispered and shrugged her gently.

Slowly, lyre opened her eyes, wet with tears. She sat up and wiped the tears all over her face.

"Are you all right?" Lucy asked, putting her hand on Lyre's lap.

Lyre smiled and nodded like an innocent kid, "Yeah, I just had a nightmare"

"About what?"

"A fire"

"Lyre's parents are Telmarines who doesn't like the way most Telmarine Lords treat narnians. Your father wasn't one of the lords who treated narnians badly" Cornelius started, "Miraz, even when your father was still alive, already hated narnians. He knew that Lyre's parents were friends with a few narnians, helping them when Telmarine guards caught them. Miraz hated the two traitors. One night, miraz ordered his guard to burn their house down. I overheard their talk and I went there as fast as I could. But I was too late; the house was already burning. I heard her parents scream as they die. As I was about to leave, I heard a kid's cry. I never knew they had a kid. I went in and saw the little girl crying in one corner, very afraid."

"That's terrible" Lucy said, hugging Lyre so tight. "I'm sorry about what happened to your parents"

"It's okay; I just wish I was older when it happened so I at least could've saved them" lyre explained, wiping off new tears.

Lucy took both of Lyre's hands and looked her straight into her clear blue eyes. "I'm here for you, Lyre. If ever you feel sad about it again, I'm here to comfort you as your friend"

"Thank you, Lucy"

"No worries. Now come on, let's sleep"

After learning about Lyre's past, Edmund and Caspian went back to join the others who are now asleep. Caspian lied down beside lyre and Edmund beside the prince.

"I feel bad about her" Edmund whispered, placing his hands behind his head and looking at the ceiling. "So you better not make her feel bad"

"Of course I wouldn't, she's like my sister" Caspian remarked.

Edmund sat up quickly and faced Caspian curiously, "Wait, you're not like dating her?"

"What? Of course not, she's my friend" Caspian smirked and closed his eyes. "If you want, why don't you try your luck on her?"

The idea made Edmund smile and looked at lyre. He cannot deny that lyre is a very exquisite girl; she has a very unique beauty. An out of this world beauty as he sees it.

"That's not a bad idea at all" Edmund said and finally lied down to sleep.

The next morning, Lyre is awoken by the sound of clashing swords. She rubbed her sleepy eyes and slightly raised half of her body, realizing that no one is beside her anymore. Everyone is awake and is doing something like gathering food or fixing weapons. Lyre got up, stretching her arms, and decided to go out. The bright sun dazzled her eyes that she has to cover them. The clashing of swords became louder and realized that it is coming from Edmund and Peter. They're not really fighting, but more of practicing their sword skills. She saw Lucy sitting on the grass along with Trumpkin and trufflehunter.

Lucy turned around with a smile when Lyre sat beside her, "Oh, Good morning Lyre"

"Good morning too, Lucy. Have you seen Caspian anywhere?" Lyre asked, covering her mouth as she yawns.

"Sorry, haven't seen him"

Trufflehunter and Lucy applause when peter finally fell on the ground with his sword flew a meter from him.

"Tough Luck" was all peter said, taking his brother's hand to get up.

"Yeah, right" Edmund said proudly and turned to his audience, "Whose next?"

Trumpkin, who was once defeated by Edmund on a duel, is about to stand when Lucy pointed at Lyre excitedly.

"Lyre is!" Lucy shouted.

Lyre's eyes widened and didn't agree, "Lucy!"

"Come on, just try it"

"But I don't want to"

"Don't force her, Lu." Edmund said while swinging his sword round and round, "She doesn't want to. And besides, I don't want to hurt a girl"

Lyre is quite offended with what Edmund said at the last part and raised an eyebrow.

"Why do you think you're going to hurt me?" Lyre asked, with an I-demand-an-answer look.

Edmund smirked and points at her with his sword, "Well, you look very fragile and kind of weak—no offence"

"None taken. But I think I changed my mind about _not_ dueling with you" lyre said as she stands up with her head high.

A lot of _ooohhs_ from their audience and peter excitedly handed his sword to lyre, who nearly fell with the weight of the sword.

"Show him a lesson" peter said with a grin and sat beside his little sister.

Lyre stands in her position while Edmund is on his corner, practicing his swings.

"Don't worry, I'll go easy on you" Edmund said with a wink.

Lyre scoffed at his arrogance and charged without any signal, swinging her sword from all directions. Edmund is taken by surprise and tries to avoid all of her swings. Both their swords clash with clanging sounds and their audience watching intently. They're so fascinated with the way Lyre handles her sword as if she's used to it.


	6. explore

While they're busy watching Edmund and Lyre's duel, Caspian and Susan are tutoring each other. Caspian has never tried using a bow and arrow before and this is the perfect time to learn. Susan gives Caspian a hand on how to hold the bow and when Susan touched his hand, he couldn't help but look at her. He suddenly felt something weird inside of him, like butterflies in his stomach. He realized how beautiful her eyes are from a closer view. The both of them looked away, feeling awkward with the encounter.

"Sorry, I was just—distracted" Caspian said, still not looking at her.

Susan nodded, "Same here"

"It's just that I've never seen such wonderful eyes before" then he already turned to face Susan.

Susan did the same, blushing with what the prince said. "Really?"

Caspian is having this urge inside of him to kiss her. Susan noticed, but doesn't seem reluctant, even moving closer for the kiss to happen. As their lips are about to meet, they moved back from each other when they heard yelling. They saw Edmund and Lyre running across the field with peter and the others behind them.

"Why are you running? That's unfair!" Lyre shouted, running after Edmund with her sword.

Edmund looked back with a grin, his whole face turning so red in exhaustion, but did not stop from running.

"Because I don't want to hurt a girl, that's why!" Edmund shouted back.

"Who said you'll hurt me? Stop running, you coward!"

"Suit yourself"

Edmund stopped and quickly turned around swinging his sword to get her. But Lyre successfully stopped his sword and pushed him away that made him lose his balance. Lyre swirled her sword around Edmund's and got it. Edmund is lying on the ground and when he's about to get up, he gets cross eyed with the sword pointing at his face. Lyre defeated her fair and square and she looks really overwhelmed.

"See, you didn't hurt me" lyre said with a grin.

Peter and the others have catch up and are in shock to see Edmund defeated. He is one of the greatest swordsmen in their group.

"Yeah, I just let you get away with it" Edmund explained.

Lyre snorted and gave him a hand to get up.

"How did you learn to use a sword?" Peter asked curiously as he takes his sword.

Lyre grinned, "I might've been taught by Caspian a few tricks"

And speaking of Caspian, he came running towards them with an outraged Susan.

"Edmund, what are you doing, fighting a girl like that?" Susan asked her younger brother angrily.

Edmund scoffed. He hates it when Susan jumps into conclusion without asking him the real reason. "We weren't fighting, we were playing around"

Susan turned to lyre to see if what Edmund is saying is true and lyre nodded with a smile.

"I defeated him" lyre added proudly.

"Yeah, thanks for rubbing it in" Edmund said with a sarcastic smile.

"Oh, uh, well, sorry for accusing you" Susan said, quite embarrassed.

"Nah, I'm used to it"

"Come on Lyre, let's roam around" Lucy said excitedly and pulled her hand, running.

Lyre quickly grabbed Edmund and together they ran towards the woods to explore.

Susan watched them, smiling, and folds her arms. "I'm beginning to feel that they'll be getting along well"

"And while they're gone, why don't we continue what we were doing earlier" Caspian whispered in a more seductive way.

Susan tries to keep her cool when she faced her, but her blush couldn't hide. "If you're talking about your archery tutorial, then let's go"

"Fine, then we'll do the _other_ one"

In the woods, the younger pevensie kids and Lyre are happily running around. It might not be appropriate that they're having fun in the midst of endangering Narnia with Miraz's rule and Caspian's life. But for Lucy and Edmund, this is the only way to help Lyre forget about the entire bad thing that had happened to her past. Lucy strode off on her own, retracing old paths she had once followed while Edmund and lyre walk along the shore of the eastern ocean near the Cair Paravel ruins.

"Are you trying to make me happy because of last night?" lyre asked straight forward.

Edmund picked up a small shell from the sand and throws it to the still water, seeing a small splash and ripple.

"Why, are you happy right now?" Edmund asked as he sits on the sand.

Lyre sat beside him, nodding, and tucking her blonde hair behind her ears.

"For some reason, I feel happy. As if there's no war about to happen" lyre explained.

"Well I guess that I'm trying to make you happy then"

"I really appreciate it, Edmund. It's very sweet—of you" lyre said.

Edmund smiled and realized something when he looked at her cheerful looking face; she is truly beautiful, so mesmerizing. He stopped staring when Lyre chuckled.

"The heat must be coming to you fast" she pointed out.

"Sorry for staring. Uhm, are you dating someone?" Edmund asked.

Lyre looks a bit confused with his question, "What is a date?"

Of course she doesn't know what a _date _means; this is not an English modern world. Edmund scratches his head and thinks of the right words to explain what he really wants to say.

"Date is like, uh, going out with someone" Edmund explained.

"Well, I go out with Doctor Cornelius all the time"

Edmund shook his head and needs to elaborate more on the subject. "I mean going out with someone like a lover"

"In short, you're asking me if I have a lover"

Edmund looks dumbfounded. "Err, yes"

"If you need to know, I don't"

"You don't?"

"Why do you sound so surprised?" lyre asked amused.

Honestly, lyre had so many suitors before but turned them all down.

For one reason; Caspian.

He is the only guy that lyre finds attractive and dreams of spending the rest of her life with him.

"Well, look at you. Your beauty is very exquisite" Edmund points out, smirking.

Lyre giggled, and blushed, with Edmund's attitude, "You're good with flattering words. How about you, do you have any lover?"

"None too"

It's Lyre's turn to look surprised, actually mocking Edmund's reaction earlier, "I find it quite a shock too. You are very handsome not to have any girl falling for you"

Edmund thinks that that is a plus point to getting closer to lyre; flattering each other. He needs to continue whatever he is doing to really get her.

"Ew, that's just disgusting"

Edmund and lyre turned around when they heard Lucy's voice from behind, looking disgusted with them.

"What is disgusting?" Lyre asked.

"That!" Lucy exclaimed pointing vigorously at her brother, "You calling Edmund handsome is making me sick!"

"Well you just can't handle that you do have a handsome brother" Edmund boasted.

Lucy scoffed, "Yeah, right. Lyre is the only one who ever told you you're handsome!"

Lucy ran off screaming as Edmund finally got up, ready to strangle his annoying little sister. Lyre laughed, feeling even more wishful on having a sibling, as she ran after them back to their headquarters.


	7. Chapter 7

Just in time, the narnians have already prepared lunch when lyre, Lucy, and Edmund came back. They have prepared grilled salmon fish and fruits. Not really a good combination though. Lyre is next in the line and couldn't help but to be astonished with the Minotaur serving her. It gave her a fish and an apple placed on a big leaf.

"Uh, thank you" she said politely and the Minotaur just nodded.

She looked around and found peter and Edmund eating together like they haven't eaten a good meal for a long time. Lyre smiled and sat beside Edmund, pinching on a small portion of the fish and nibbles on it. Then all of a sudden, she heard laughter coming from across from Susan and Caspian. The sight of them having fun makes lyre feel—jealous. She used to talk to Caspian that way and laugh until they cry. But now, he's laughing with someone else.

"What are you staring at?" Edmund asked, startling lyre.

"Wha-oh, uh—"

Even before she could answer, Edmund finally decided to follow lyre's previous gaze and found his sister and Caspian laughing. Instead of being amused, Edmund felt kind of sick.

"That is just plain awful" Edmund said, turning his gaze away to prevent puking.

Peter overheard and also looked, not very pleased with Caspian flirting with his sister. Like any big brother, he is over protective over his sisters when it comes to boys, especially boys he doesn't get along with.

"I don't like it" Peter said with a glare.

Edmund agrees and then looks back at lyre who is strangely been quiet since seeing Susan and Caspian.

"What's wrong?" he asked, still grinding the fish in his mouth.

So not to raise any suspicions, lyre cheerfully shook her head, "They just look—good together"

"For a second there, I thought you were jealous" Edmund points out.

Lyre just laughed about it like some big joke, but deep inside she's really jealous.

"Nah, Caspian is a friend of mine" she shared looking at her companion.

"Yeah, it's better that way isn't it?"

All of a sudden, Edmund looked nervous at lyre who is staring right at him. He gulped, his heart beating so loud.

"W-what's wrong with you?" he asked nervously.

"It's just that—"lyre slowly moved closer to him and Edmund is feeling so strange right now.

Her blue eyes look so tempting, her reddish pink lips are so kissable, and Edmund is going crazy with his thoughts! He closed his eyes shut, to get ready for some kiss that never happened. Instead, lyre reached for the side of Edmund's lips wiping off a speck of dirt.

"There's a crumb" she ended.

Edmund opened his eyes again, seeing lyre smile at him and continues to eat. He tries to smile, but deep inside was looking forward to a kiss. He finally realized that he is love struck by this mermaid like lady. Even though it's just merely two days since they met, he feels so attracted to her like love at first sight. After eating, lyre left to go see how Doctor Cornelius is doing while Edmund is running around searching for his confidant. At times like this, he needs someone whom he can share his thoughts with; Someone who would listen, who understands, and most importantly, someone who cares. And there is only one person Edmund could think of right now.

"Lucy!"

He found his little sister listening to one of the many stories of trufflehunter, when he grabbed her on the arms looking so desperate.

Lucy saw how problematic her brother is and felt worried; so did trufflehunter and trumpkin.

"Ed, what's wrong?" she asked worriedly.

"It's an emergency!" he declared.

"Are we being attacked?"

And so, trufflehunter and trumpkin stands on guard with their weapons. Edmund shook his head in annoyance. They aren't being attacked.

"I think I'm in love" Edmund finally said.

Lucy is staring with her jaw slightly dropped and trumpkin and trufflehunter scoffed for making such a big deal out of it.

"That's it? That's your emergency?" it was Lucy's turn to be annoyed.

"You don't understand, Lucy. I just feel so weird right now"

"Yes, you are" Lucy added and made her older brother sit down.

Edmund took a deep breath and is really feeling desperate about the situation. Both trumpkin and trufflehunter stayed to listen to whatever their king has to say.

"Okay, tell me who this girl is" Lucy asked like a real adult giving an advice.

Edmund looked around if somebody, other than the four them, is listening. "Well, it's Lyre"

"Lyre?"

Trumpkin suddenly laughed out loud and Edmund looked at him annoyed.

"What are you laughing about?" he demanded.

Trumpkin is already in tears before he could even speak, "I'm sorry, but you're in love with the girl who defeated you during a duel?"

"So?"

"And a _beautiful_ one I might add"

"What are you really trying to say midget?"

Before a fight starts between the two of them, Lucy pulled them away from each other in annoyance. Sometimes she feels that she's with a bunch of immature. She turned back to her brother and calmed down. "And what's the problem?"

"I don't know how to tell her" Edmund admitted.

"Well, I have no idea about courting and stuff. For god's sake, I'm thirteen. But I think that you just have to be true to yourself"

"But I'm afraid that she wouldn't like me"

"Just act normal around her, like the way you act whenever you're with her"

"But it wouldn't be normal anymore since I know I like her!"

"Oh be a man!"

Inside aslan's how, lyre took a bottle of medicine from Cornelius for her to rub on her wounded forehead. It still hurts at times. While minding her own business, Susan finally joins her with a quite shy smile.

"Hi, I never get to introduce myself to you. I'm Susan" she said, stretching out a hand to shake.

Lyre shook it with a warm smile, "I'm Lyre"

"So you've known Caspian for a long time now, haven't you?"

"Yes, we're childhood friends"

"Do you mind sharing me some things about him? His favorite food, his hobbies, interest, and what he likes in a woman"

"Why would you want to know such things?"

"Well, I don't want to embarrass myself in our date tonight"

"Date?"

Susan nodded, blushing.

For a minute there, lyre thought her life is about to crush with what she heard. She remembered on how Edmund defined what a date is and now, Susan is going with Caspian—tonight! Now she finally knows that Caspian has never showed interest in her. He only sees her as a friend and nothing else.

"So, could you help me?" Susan asked again, getting lyre back to reality.

Lyre doesn't know what to do; she wants to help her to be nice, but doesn't want to help at the same time because she likes Caspian.

"Lyre!"

_Thank god_, lyre thought as she sees Edmund running towards them but Susan doesn't seem to be entertained at all.

"Hey Edmund" lyre said, feeling glad to see him.

Edmund smiled at her then realized that his sister is there with a sneer look. "Oh hey, sue. Anyways, lyre, would you like to roam around again?"

Lyre would definitely want to go, but she doesn't want to be rude to Susan and just leave her.

"Oh don't worry, we can just have a chat later" Susan said sweetly to lyre, but bumped Edmund so hard when she leaves.

Edmund watches her go, massaging his arm. "What's her deal?"

"I don't know, come on"


	8. Falling in Love

Lyre has no problem even walking up the highest and rockiest mountain because she just loves going out to adventures. She follows Edmund's lead holding on to big rocks and bagging on their way to the top. When they finally reached their destination, lyre is so amazed with the top view of the great river delta. It was so huge!

"This is incredibly beautiful, Edmund!" lyre said, very amazed.

Edmund is very pleased with what he has shown and takes her by the hand, "Come on, I'll show you something more interesting"

As they walk, hand in hand, lyre noticed the ruins around the woods and is very curious to what might have stood there years ago.

"What's this place?" lyre asked, touching on the old ruins. It's remaining making her feel a great mystery of the past, a time when she was not yet born.

"Our old home, Cair Paravel"

Edmund showed her a gate leading to an underground chamber and she went in first. She took careful steps one at a time, with Edmund behind her to help if ever something happens. Lyre is just more amazed when she saw the big chests in front of the statues of the kings and queens of olds.

"You've wanted to see some interesting stuff about Narnia and this is the only thing I can think of" Edmund explained.

Lyre looked around, touching every piece of stone she passes by. The place feels so mysterious to her and at the same time, amazing. She couldn't help but think that this was once a huge castle that is now turned into ruins. Edmund opened his chest, showing her some of his things to her. Lyre is very peculiar with everything even if it seems like an ordinary cloak or even a piece from a chess set. Just knowing that it's like a part of history, she's already amazed.

"I've never played chess before" Lyre admitted.

She never got the chance to play any games when she was young because she was already working for the Telmarines. Edmund is so surprised to hear that. He couldn't deny that he loves playing chess until now. It is the only thing he does when he is bored.

"Seriously?" he asked amused.

Lyre embarrassingly nodded. "I don't get to play a lot as a young kid"

"That's so sad. Maybe I can teach you one of these days"

"I'd really love that"

"I've heard stories about this place, Cair Paravel" lyre muttered, looking at its remaining walls.

"Like what?" he asked as he closes his chest again and sits on it.

"How amazing this place. You usually hold celebrations here and there would always be music, laughter, and dancing everywhere. You invited everyone from different ranks; rich or poor, human or not"

"Well, that is our job; to make our people happy. And you know, that could still happen—except for the music though"

He moved closer to lyre, half bowing and reaching out for her hand.

"Can I have this dance?" Edmund asked with a very luring smile.

Lyre couldn't resist and took his warm hand. She slowly puts her left hand on his shoulder and Edmund puts his right hand on her waist. They began to waltz.

In her entire life, lyre has never danced in a ball being only a servant. She would only just go to one to look after her master, Caspian. Lyre watch their feet move to a soundless rhythm and it made her smile, making her think that she actually knows how to dance.

"You would be the most wonderful girl if you were in a ball" Edmund complimented.

Lyre looked at him, flattered with all the nice compliments Edmund is giving her. Slowly, they stopped dancing but haven't let go of each other. They both stared into each other's eyes, feeling something weird inside of them. Well it isn't weird for lyre because it's the same feeling she feels when Caspian is around. The feeling of falling in love.

Edmund starts his move by slowly holding lyre's left cheek. Lyre grasps for air for a second, her hands trembling as she stares at the young king. He is handsome, lyre recognized. His brown eyes are dazzling and his red lips are also as tempting.

"May I try something?" Edmund whispered, his eyes never leaving hers, but his voice has a hint of uncertainty.

Lyre gulped and nodded quite nervous with what's about to happen. Edmund moves closer and bends his head a little to level with her. Their noses bumped and seconds later, their lips met. Lyre's trembling stopped and starts kissing Edmund back. She realized how soft and sweet Edmund's lips are, like cherries. They were both new to this kissing thing, but they seem to know what they're doing. Edmund wrapped his arms around her as he kisses her passionately and lyre did the same. She always dreamt of kissing Caspian in this kind of manner, but she never thought that she would love doing it with Edmund.

Five minutes later, they stopped, shocked of what they did. Lyre couldn't breathe normally anymore with her widened shocked eyes and red face. Edmund is as surprised as her, staring quite for a long time. There is an awkward silence.

Lyre sat on the chest, touching her trembling pink lips. Edmund watches her, thinking that he blew off his chance of actually courting her by _trying_ out something stupid such as kissing her.

"I'm very sorry for suddenly kissing you. I'm such a moron" Edmund said quickly.

Lyre shook her head, still touching her soft lips. "No, I was just thinking"

"Thinking, about what? How bad I was"

"No, how amazing it was. I've never kissed anyone like that before and it's just—addicting"

Edmund sat beside her, cannot believe what she just said, and smiled.

"You really think so?" he reassured.

Lyre nodded, touching his cheek which is so warm. "Very sure"

He gave lyre another sweet passionate kiss and finally hugged her tight. "I've been meaning to tell you something, Lyre"

"What is it?"

"That—that I like you so much"

Lyre is quite surprised about the revelation that Edmund just made. It made her blush more. A king actually likes her.

"Y-you like me?" she uttered.

Edmund nodded, holding her hands tight, feeling a bit shy for finally saying it out loud.

"From the very first day that I saw you being brought in trufflehunter's house unconscious. You were just so lovely; your eyes, your nose, your lips" Edmund started, "Lyre, you might not like me the way I like you, but please give me a chance"

Lyre is still in shock that he just suddenly confessed. But she is still thinking about Caspian, the guy she really likes. But on second thought, what's the use of thinking about him? He doesn't like her back the way Edmund likes her.

She looks at Edmund with her clear blue eyes sparkling. There's nothing wrong about giving him a chance. And who knows, she might learn to love him back. "I'd be delighted to give you a chance"


	9. Chapter 9

Caspian is sitting alone just outside of aslan's how, watching the wide field where the other narnians are practicing their fighting skills. He looks around and saw Susan training the other narnians with archery and she suddenly looked at him. She smiled, shyly waving at him and Caspian waved back. He remembered that he's going to be with her tonight and he's having second thoughts about it. For many years, Caspian has been force to go out with other women, to look for a bride to be. But for some reason, never did he show interest. He isn't sure why though; whether it's because he has no interest or he likes somebody else. Doctor Cornelius went out of the How, seeing Caspian sitting in a corner when he joined.

"Professor" Caspian said, startled as he moves to give his teacher some space to sit.

Cornelius smiled and looked at his prince, "You seem to be troubled, my prince. Anything wrong?"

"I'm going to be with Susan tonight and I'm not sure if it's the right thing"

"Why, don't you like her?"

"I like her, but something is telling me that it's not a good idea" he suddenly stopped.

Just as he said that, Lyre is walking towards them to get inside the How and she noticed that Doctor Cornelius is there with Caspian. She waved at them enthusiastically in a good mood.

"Hey Doctor Cornelius, Caspian!" she greeted happily.

Doctor Cornelius laughed merrily seeing how cheerful his daughter figure is, "You seem to be in a good mood, my child"

"I really am, Edmund showed me around. This place is just amazing"

"With the king, I see."

"Uh-huh. How about you Caspian, I haven't been around you for awhile. How are you doing with all this stuff going on? Isn't it amazing?"

Caspian came back to reality, "Yeah, it's very amazing. I've been learning archery"

Another stab in the heart was what Lyre felt when Caspian said that. Archery meant that he was with Susan, the girl who obviously likes him.

_Does he really have to mention that?_ She thought.

Lyre forced a smile, "Well, good for you. I'm just going ahead and do something—productive"

And she left.

Caspian sighed and buried his face on his knees, feeling so stupid for whatever reason. Doctor Cornelius noticed and somehow assumed something.

"My dear boy, do you like lyre?" he asked politely.

"Certainly not!" Caspian boomed, facing his professor nervously in a defensive way. "Whatever made you think of that?"

"Nothing, just assuming"

Not really assuming because Caspian is quite nervous, sweating, and very defensive. He decides to leave Doctor Cornelius and go to Susan to cool him down.

Peter is polishing his sword near the stone table when he got bumped by Edmund, who has this weird puppy love struck look.

"What's your problem?" peter asked, smirking.

"I had the best time with lyre" Edmund answered with a dreaming voice.

"What, it's not like she kissed you or something"

He laughed about how stupid he's saying is, but Edmund smiled more about it. Peter is shocked and grabbed his brother excitedly.

"You didn't"

"Oh, yes I did" Edmund answered with a grin.

"How was it like?"

"Like the best thing in the world!"

While the two brothers are talking about the first kiss he had, lyre is spending some time again with Lucy, brushing her soft brown hair. She smiled, feeling like an old sister to her.

"Are you happy to be back here in Narnia? I mean, you aren't really from this place" lyre suddenly asked.

Lucy smiles at the question, "Of course, this place is full of magic and my friends are here, well, some of them are" she sounded sad at the end of the sentence.

"Do you miss Aslan?"

"Very much. He is such a great friend to us, even saving Edmund's life once. He is the best and he understands my feelings"

"I'm sure he is great. I never met him, but hearing your stories makes me envious. Don't worry; he'll be back before you know it"

Lucy turns to her and Lyre puts the brush down. "Thank you for making me feel better when I'm down, Lyre. Unlike my other two siblings, they don't really believe me when I say that Aslan is here"

"They cannot be blamed. Seeing what had happened to the once a wonderful kingdom, they seem to be losing faith. But you, Lucy, shouldn't because there's always hope"

"Don't worry; I believe that something good will happen in the end and I'll introduce you to Aslan"

Another day has passed and they still have no clue on how to fight the Telmarines. Their problems are that they're outnumbered, they don't have much weapons, and outnumbered—again. Trufflehunter called Lucy and Lyre to get in line already for dinner. And as usual, the menu for today is fish and fruits. Lyre is laughing with Lucy, listening to their new tiny friend reepicheep's story. Edmund just got in the same room and saw lyre. He sneakily approached and kisses her on the cheek.

Lyre is very taken by surprise, so is Lucy, but smiled when she saw that it was Edmund.

"Oh, Edmund" she said nicely, grinning and at the same time blushing.

"Hi" he replied.

Lucy is quite blown away with what just happened. "What is going on? Are you—? "

"Dating? You can say that" lyre ended for Lucy.

Lyre received her grilled fish and fruit and followed Lucy and Edmund to sit. Too bad lyre doesn't like the place they chose; together with Susan and Caspian. It's not like she doesn't want the two of them, she just doesn't like the both of them together. Caspian looks at her time after time and notices how close she is to Edmund than before. She starts giggling whenever Edmund whispers to her which is very unlikely. She never does that around any guy. Susan also noticed her brother acting weird, but feels happy about it.

"So how did the both of you end dating? Did Edmund force you into it?" Lucy asked, while nibbling on her piece of fish.

When she said that out loud, Susan and Caspian was shocked and finally butted in. It is just a shock to hear that it all happened suddenly.

"Is that true? You're dating?" Susan asked, shocked, her brother then Lyre.

Lyre doesn't like getting too much attention, especially when it comes to relationships. Edmund stretched his arms and laughed about it, "Come on, guys. It's not a big deal"

"So it is true!" Lucy remarked.

"I don't want to speak about it unless Lyre speaks"

And all eyes turned to Lyre whose face turned so red. She also saw Caspian looking at her curiously.

"Well, I, uh, yeah. We are sort of—dating"

The three Pevensie children starts teasing their brother for finally having a girlfriend. He isn't the type of guys who shows any interest in women, but he finally found someone he likes. While busy, Caspian moved next to Lyre elbowing her on the ribs.

"This is just shocking news" he said, smirking.

"Is that bad?" Lyre asked, hoping that he is quite jealous.

But instead, Caspian shook his head with a smile. "I'm happy for you, Lyre. I hope I could also have the courage to ask Susan already"

"Ask her what? For marriage?"

_Please say no…please say no,_ lyre thought.

"Of course not that" Caspian said.

Lyre felt relieved.

"I'll ask her to be what they call a girlfriend"

There goes the painful stab in the heart again. Lyre really forced a smile on her beautiful pained face and continues to finish her food. When they were all done eating again, Lyre is about to join Lucy and Peter in throwing her trash when Edmund suddenly grabs her by the wrist and pulled her out to the hallway.

"Where are we going?" lyre asked, chuckling.

Edmund looks back at her with a smirk, "Somewhere where I could spend more alone time with you"


	10. Chapter 10

*****Next chapter. I am so obsessed with Narnia (Edmund) right now that I decided to write a research paper about it. The problem is, I don't have any references here in our country which is pretty lame. Sigh. Anyways, I hope you like this chapter! :D**

There's a lot of tunnels and chambers around Aslan's How and Edmund lit one up with the torch he is carrying. The room looks like the any other room in the how; dusty and made of stones. Lyre takes a seat on the ground while Edmund puts the torch in a holder.

"Do you want to talk to me about something?" Lyre asked, looking around and hearing her voice echo softly.

Edmund rubs his hand to shrug off the dust. "Well, sort of. I want to talk about you"

"Me?"

"Yeah, I mean if I'm dating you, I should at least know something about you. Actually, I still don't know anything about you" he points out as he sits down on the ground beside her.

Lyre joined him, clutching on to his arm. "Well, interview me now"

"Okay, what is your favorite food?"

"Raspberries" Lyre answered.

Edmund looked at him, with an eyebrow raise. "Are you serious?"

"What? It is my favorite food"

"Well, it's like what animals usually eat. Don't you like anything gourmet?"

"The only gourmet meal I've ever eaten is grilled fish. I don't really eat meat"

"Fine. Hmm, how about color?"

"Blue, like the one you're wearing now"

"Nice answer" Edmund jokes and kisses her on the head. "How about your favorite place?"

"None at the moment" Lyre admitted. "I'm just starting to explore Narnia, you know. But in general, I like Narnia"

"Okay then, I guess that's just about it"

Lyre looks confused and at the same time surprised, "Are you serious? I mean, aren't you going to ask why I like you, or how a good kisser you are"

"Not anymore because I'd like to observe those as time passes by"

"Hmph, nice one. Then I guess it's my turn to ask questions"

She faced Edmund, with a curious look on her face, tapping her chin as she thinks.

"Do you hate being the third from the four of you? I mean, peter and Susan probably bosses you sometimes"

"More than sometimes, actually. They do boss me all the time, but I don't mind being the third one. It's actually fun for some reason"

"Are you good with talking to the ladies?" lyre asked frankly, giving him a sly grin.

"In our world, no. I'm usually the quiet one. It's hard for me to talk to women, especially if we don't share any interest"

"I know that feeling. Anyways, how long are you planning to stay here?"

"If you ask me, and you actually are, I'd like to stay here forever"

"Last question" Lyre concluded and moved closer to Edmund to the point that they could feel their noses bump. "Of all people you have surely met here in Narnia, why choose me to be the girl you like?"

Edmund scoffed at her question, "Have you looked at the mirror lately? You are the only beautiful girl I have ever met! And I'm not bluffing because it's really true. You look so amazing, especially your eyes"

Lyre smiled and feels really flattered. She actually wishes that Caspian could be that sweet to her. Then all of a sudden, they heard odd noises.

"Do you hear that?" Lyre asked Edmund, listening intently.

Edmund keeps quiet and tries to listen too; it sounded like deep breaths coming from a human who is really exhausted.

"I think it's coming from another chamber" he said and got up with his sword.

Lyre also stands up and follows him out to the hallway quietly. They tiptoed all the way to the chamber three rooms apart from where they're staying and the noise gets clearer and louder like moans. There's a dim light lit at the end of the chamber and both Edmund and Lyre sneaked in and hid behind a big barrier of stones. When they peeked, they couldn't believe what they're actually seeing. Their jaws actually dropped and their eyes widened.

There are clothes lying all over the place and two figures are in the middle, rocking around like mad. The two figures are Caspian and Susan. Fully undressed, Caspian is kneeling down coming inside of Susan harder, his hands clutching on to her bare thighs.

"Damn it, Caspian…Harder!" Susan moaned with clenched teeth.

Caspian is all sweaty and hoarsely breathing already. He's actually been banging her for almost an hour now from different angles. Susan lifted half of her upper body and aggressively pulled Caspian's hair and kissed him hard on the mouth. They are both heaving in exhaustion, but wouldn't stop, it was addicting for both of them.

Lyre, on the other hand, feels sick to the bone and quickly went back to the chamber they were in earlier followed by Edmund. An awkward silence surrounded the two of them. Lyre couldn't think straight with the loud thumping of her heart with what she saw; Caspian copulating with someone. The one she truly loves. It is even weirder for Edmund to see his older sister, not only naked, but doing something he's not supposed to see. He absent mindedly sat on the ground, his whole face red.

"I feel sick" he admits. "I feel like vomiting any moment"

Lyre feels the same and his eyes are burning already and tried to control herself from crying, "Same here. That was the most disgusting seen I have ever seen"

"But…what do you think it feels like?"

"Do I look like I know the answer?" lyre answered in annoyance, her cheeks turning red.

"Sorry, I'm just—curious"

Without another word, lyre sprang on Edmund's lap, kissing him aggressively all over the face. She clutches on to his head and kissing him on the mouth. She just suddenly loses control after seeing the guy she likes doing something like _that_ with another woman. She hates Caspian and wants to forget about him by doing the same thing they did. Edmund reaches for Lyre's skirt and slowly pulls it up, revealing her long flawless legs. As Edmund kisses her everywhere, lyre quickly takes off her dress throwing it to the ground and continued to kiss Edmund. Fully naked, She squirms on his lap as a response to the pleasure she's getting.

Lyre got up for awhile to pull Edmund's trousers away and helped him out of his top and sat back on his lap. She looked down on Edmund's thing, feeling kind of embarrassed. It's her first time to see it and she's not really sure how to react. Edmund pushed her on the ground so that he's on top of her, kissing her up back to her lips.

"I really like you…Lyre" Edmund moaned beneath every kiss.

He kneels down, breathing heavily, looking down at the very tired Lyre.

"Do it" Lyre suggested him, unable to breathe normally. "Do what Caspian did to Susan"

"Are you sure?"

Actually no, Lyre has no idea with what she's doing. All she knows is that she's been severely heartbroken.

Lyre gulped and nodded.

Edmund slowly parted her legs and feels really horny at the moment. He licked his two fingers and dip it inside. Lyre arches with the feeling and couldn't help but to let out soft shrills. This isn't what she wanted him to do, but it also feels so good. She starts rubbing her own breasts, watching Edmund who is also having a good time.

"It feels so warm inside" he muttered, his fingers coming in and out in a rapid movement.

"That's why I want you to come in" Lyre uttered.

"Not yet"

He reached for one of Lyre's hand and led it to his manhood. Lyre felt weird, she is touching _it_. Who wouldn't feel weird about it?

Lyre moved closer towards Edmund and starts working on with her tongue. Edmund licks her back, their tongues wrestling like a pro. They sucked on each other and everything is just moving rapidly. Edmund pulled his wet fingers out and pushed her down. He takes lyre's legs and drapes it over his shoulders and gets his manhood ready for the big finale.

"Ready?" he asked softly.

Lyre just nodded.

In one blink, Edmund is already inside of her, making Lyre bite her own fist to control herself from screaming. It feels so warm and tight that even Edmund is moaning hard. It is so painful, especially for Lyre's part who is forever a virgin until now. She never felt pain which can be so enjoyable at the same time. She moaned harder every time Edmund enters her.

After one big finale, Lyre finally has an orgasm and Edmund puts her thighs down. Lyre is so exhausted, feeling pain all over her body, panting so hard. Her partner feels the same, but looks tempted when he saw her juice coming out. Taking a very deep breath, he weakly spreads wider her thighs that are dead like door nails. Lyre could feel the cold breeze of air inside and something dripping. Edmund entered her sacred temple once more, doing it more professionally until he gets worn out.

*****Yeah, I'm not really good at this kind of stuff. =))))**


	11. Chapter 11

Everything happened so fast that night. Edmund is already wearing his trousers, but no tunic yet, when he finally decided to lay his head on Lyre's stomach to sleep. He actually feels exhausted with all the action he has done, much more tiring than going to battle. But lyre couldn't sleep at all. Staring at the ceiling while playing with Edmund's hair, she couldn't help but to think what she has done. All of a sudden, her body starts to tremble as she quietly sobs that caused Edmund to wake up. He leaned on his elbow, opening his sleepy eye and realized that lyre is crying.

"Hey, what's wrong?" he asked worriedly and pulled her up.

But lyre just continued to cry.

"Is it because of what I did?" he asked.

"I have to confess something" Lyre mumbled beneath her sobs.

Lyre took a few moments to get back to her posture and Edmund looks at her curiously with what she has to say while tucking her blonde hair behind her ear.

"The reason I suddenly got out of control awhile ago was because of Caspian" she confessed.

"Caspian?" he repeated.

She nodded, "I like Caspian a lot. And I was so angry with what he did that I didn't really realized what I was doing"

"And that's why you made out with me?"

"Half of it, I think. Look Edmund, I'm beginning to like you, but I still like Caspian more. I'm really sorry for everything"

She is waiting for Edmund to be mad, but he isn't.

Instead of frowning, Edmund smirked and cupped her chin. He realized how beautiful Lyre is still when she is crying. The beauty of a princess.

"For some random reason, I know it" he also confessed.

But Lyre isn't following, he knows something and yet he remained silent. "Why aren't you mad at me that I had sex with you when you knew I liked somebody else?"

"Because I know you like it being with me—not that I'm bluffing. Anyways, I don't expect you to love me back. I just want you to give me a chance to show my love for you and if you love me back someday then that's good"

Instantly, lyre sprung to him and hugged him tight, "Why are you so great?"

"And that's the exact reason why I like you"

Edmund decided to go lie again for some sleep, while Lyre leaves him to go walk. She wants to forget everything and try to find a way to sort things out. Obviously, she has no chance of being with Caspian and she can't be with Edmund either. While walking at the quiet hallway, she thinks about everything that had happened the past days. First, she and Caspian flee the castle because Miraz wants to kill Caspian. Second, she wakes up with a head injury and in a narnian's house. Third, they went to battle—well she really didn't join. Fourth, Edmund expresses his feelings for her through words. And fifth, Edmund expresses his feelings for her physically. Everything happened in less than four days!

Lyre suddenly stopped walking when she saw a big figure through the shadows on the walls. She peeked at the end of the hallway and saw that it was Doctor Cornelius.

"Doctor Cornelius?"

The old doctor turned around, startled, to see Lyre. He felt relieved that it was just her and massages his chest. "You startled me, child"

"Sorry, but what are you doing up so early?"

"I should ask you the same question" doctor Cornelius said, giving her the look.

But Lyre thinks of the best explanation she could ever think of, "I—I just woke up"

"Is that so? Well, I am on my way to the woods to get myself the ingredients you were supposed to get me before you knew about Lord Miraz's plan."

"Well, I could get them for you. I quite know these woods already"  
"Very well then, just be back before the sun rises"

Lyre runs towards the entrance and smiled back to him, "I will!"

But she should've thought of borrowing a cloak from any of them. It is freezing cold! She hugs herself, rubbing her arms for warmth. She has entered the woods and could see that it isn't that dark anymore. It's already dawn.

She looks around for the main ingredients for the medicines Doctor Cornelius is making. She kneels on the ground when she found cinnamon barks and picked it up, placing it on her lap. Busy picking out the good smelling spice; Lyre felt a presence with her, an unwanted presence to be specific. She feels the hair on her nape raise and when she turned around, a Telmarine was pointing a crossbow at him. It was one of Miraz's subjects, General Glozelle. Lyre couldn't scream because she knows if she does scream, she'll be killed.

"Sorry, but there's no way I'll tell you where Caspian is" Lyre said bravely.

General glozelle is still pointing his crossbow at her, not sure how to answer. "That's not a problem; one of my men already knows where you're hiding"

Lyre gulped, feeling it's the end. Now that they know where they're hiding, there's no use of keeping her alive. Just when she thought she's going to be killed, she was wrong. Glozelle puts his crossbow down and turned his back on her.

"Go tell your little friends before I kill you" he said and muttered something that took her attention. "You look so much like her"

She suddenly feels curious about the last thing he said but ran back towards Aslan's how and again failed to bring Doctor Cornelius what he needed. The first person she thought of at the moment is Caspian. Well, he is the reason for everything that is happening. She ran back in and found him in one of the chamber sleeping beside Susan, topless. She felt embarrassed, and furious, seeing them sleeping together and turned her back on them.

"Caspian" she called hoarsely.

Weakly, Caspian opened his sleepy eyes and saw Lyre standing in front of him. He suddenly sits up, becomes aware of his appearance, embarrassed. He quickly puts on his tunic and stood up to face her best friend.

"I—I can explain" he uttered.

Lyre forced a smile without looking at him, "You don't have to explain, idiot. It's not like I care or something. I came here to tell you that they know where we're hiding"

"Miraz?"

"Yes, I bumped into Glozelle at the woods awhile ago and told me to tell you that we better prepare"

"Thanks for telling me" Caspian said and left to tell peter.

Lyre also left the chamber where Susan and Caspian was sleeping in and looked for Doctor Cornelius. As she walks and sees the other narnians waking up, Edmund suddenly appears in front of her.

"Hey, where have you been?" Edmund asked, smiling.

"Oh hey, Edmund. Sorry about that"

"Is there something wrong?" he noticed how haggard Lyre is.

"Miraz's men would be coming soon"

"What? Are you sure?"

Lyre nodded, "You better go to your brother and Caspian now"

"Okay, but please—be careful when they arrive" he said, squeezing Lyre's hand.

"I will"

Edmund left and Lyre is still looking around and finally found Doctor Cornelius in one corner, helping out the other Minotaurs.

"Doctor Cornelius!" she called.

He turned around and is glad to see her safe, "Good heavens you're all right. I heard that you had an encounter with general Glozelle"

"That's the reason I came to you"

"Tell me, what did he meant when he told me I look so much like _her_?"

Lyre could feel in her bones that something isn't right, that something isn't being told to her. And she is right. Doctor Cornelius doesn't see the point of hiding it from her. He makes her sit in front of her and lyre is already feeling her chest tighten. She's about to learn something shocking, she just knows it.

"Remember the fire that burnt your home?" Doctor Cornelius asked.

Lyre scoffed, not looking at him. "How could I ever forget? My parents died"

"The problem is, they weren't your real parents"

This time she faced him, shocked to hear the news. They weren't her parents. After all this time, she is living in a life full of lies.

"W-what are you talking about?" she asked softly.

"I'm sorry my dear that I haven't been so honest with you. It was the only way to keep you safe, to keep them from learning that you're half narnian"

And there it goes; the mind blower. She just couldn't believe it, she's half narnian?

"Your mother, Arista, was a water nymph" Doctor Cornelius started. "She was usually seen at the great river delta, protecting it. One day, after catapulting Cair Paravel, Glozelle wanders at shore to search for any narnians to kill. That's when they met. Glozelle never saw anything as beautiful as your mother. Apparently, glozelle was the first Telmarine to fell in love with a narnian. They eventually had a daughter, you, my dear. They loved you so much; you are as beautiful as your mother. That's why glozelle was afraid; your beauty is uniqe. To prevent any suspicions with the other Telmarines, glozelle gave you away and instructed your mother to leave. Unfortunately, she was killed"

Lyre could not still believe everything she heard. After all this time, her father is alive and one of Miraz's men too. Too depressed with all the truths and the lies, Lyre ran away from him in tears. She could hear him calling her back, but wouldn't stop until she has left the How again. She couldn't handle everything that is happening.


	12. Chapter 12

******This is the next chapter, hope you like it :p**

The morning air is so cold, its dew still seen in every leaves, petals, and grass. It is quiet, no birds chirping, only the sound of breaking twigs and the rustling of leaves and the sobbing of Lyre as she runs around the woods. She doesn't know where she's going. All she knows is that she wants to get away from everything. With all her running and running, she ended up in the ruins of Cair Paravel. She tripped in the middle of the ruins, still crying, as she leans on one of the stones. She just couldn't take everything. First, Caspian hurts her feeling without him knowing it and second, she learns that she's half narnian and that her father is still alive. What more could surprise her?

While she is still crying, a shadow cast behind her. It is big, hairy, and four legged. It is the amazing Aslan, the creator and ruler of the world of Narnia. Lyre felt that she isn't alone and when she saw him, she gasped in surprise. She never thought that she'll ever see aslan with her own eyes.

"Don't be frightened, my child" aslan said with a calm voice.

Lyre is simply staring, sniffling, with her face wet with tears. She managed to compose herself and gave him a little bow.

"I-it's an honor to meet you" lyre said.

"You seem to be distracted"

Lyre didn't know what to say. She couldn't lie because it shows that she really is troubled.

"I'm sorry, I'm just having trouble"

Lyre sits in a lotus position and faces aslan.

"I just don't understand it, aslan" she started, her eyes getting teary again. "Why do I have to feel this way?"

"Life is full of challenges, my dear. You are being tested whether you can cope with it or not" aslan explained in his most fatherly way.

Lyre snorted and wiped the tears that escaped. "Obviously, I failed to fight it off. I'm too weak"

"You're not weak, Lyre. You just can't handle it right now. You'll see, you'll get through this"

"But how, aslan?"

"Just believe in yourself"

To be continued…

*****I think this is the shortest of all. Haha. I suddenly ran out of ideas. I'll try to make the next chapter a better one. Comment please :D**


	13. Chapter 13

Every narnian in the how are running in and out with all kinds of weapons in hand. The Telmarines have arrived and are ready to battle till death just to get the land. Edmund is already wearing his armor and his trusty sword in hand. But instead of helping out the other Narnians to prepare, Edmund is checking every tunnel for lyre. He hasn't seen her for the past few hours and he's getting worried already. Caspian is about to run towards peter to tell him to get ready when he saw Edmund, looking around. He ran towards him and holds him in the shoulder. Edmund quickly turns around, hoping that it is lyre. Unfortunately, it isn't her.

"Come on, we have to go now" Caspian said eagerly.

Edmund is breathing quite hard, "Y-yeah but, have you seen lyre?"

"No, why?"

"I can't find her anywhere. I'm getting pretty worried"

"Don't worry, she's just probably roaming around"

"Roaming around? Some of those Telmarines could've gotten her!"

Caspian sighed, "She can take care of herself, Edmund. I know her"

"Yeah, you do know her" Edmund said sarcastically.

Caspian didn't like the way he sounded and pierced at him, "What? You don't think I know my own friend?"

"No, I don't think so!" Edmund answered angrily. "If you know her too well then you should know that you've hurt her so much!"

"What?"

"You heard me, you've hurt her feelings! You're being numb and don't see how much lyre loves you not as a friend! You know you're lucky that lyre loves you. She is an extraordinary girl and you just failed to see it. Most of the time, I wish that she could love me that way"

"But I thought you were together?"

Edmund shook his head, feeling his heart break. "No, she forced herself to be with me so she could forget you. I knew about it from the start. Instead of being mad, I let her be with me. At least she knew how I felt for her and I felt her like me even for a bit"

Then there was silence between them. Peter's voice could be heard echoing all over the how, instructing everyone to get ready if ever a battle occurred after his duel with Miraz.

"I better go now" Edmund said and left Caspian alone.

It is more silent with Caspian all alone. He tries to let every single word that Edmund said sink into his head. After all this time, lyre has feelings for him and he didn't notice it. He's hurt his best friend big time. He doesn't know how to ask lyre for forgiveness. When he went out to accompany peter out for the duel, Susan approaches her. She looks at him worriedly.

"Hey, are you all right?" she asked, caressing Caspian's back.

Caspian looked at her, unsure what to say. He is just confused right now. But he managed to nod.

"Y-yeah, I'm all right"

Peter, Caspian, and Edmund walks forward to get to Miraz, Sopespian, and Glozelle. Miraz actually has a throne brought in the middle where he is sitting and his two generals in both sides. He looked up at glozelle, who seems to be looking for someone in the enemy's border.

"You seem to be distracted, Glozelle. Do you want to share it to us?" Miraz asked.

Glozelle gulped and looked down, trying not to look at the how anymore. "It's nothing, my lord"

When the three young ones approached, Edmund pats peter on the back and helps him put on his helmet.

"Don't worry, I'm pretty sure you can handle it" Edmund said, his eyes being dazzled by the light.

Peter smirked, "Yeah, if I die-"

"Shut up, no one is dying"

Peter takes a very deep breath and marches forward. Miraz also just finished wearing his armor and walked forward too. He and peter stands face to face.

"Are you ready, King?" miraz asked.

"Ready when you are" peter answered.


	14. Chapter 14

Lyre is still in the ruins of Cair Paravel being accompanied by the great lion Aslan. Aslan looked beyond the woods and knows that a battle has broken out now.

"Aren't you going to the battle and help out your friends?" aslan asked.

Lyre sighs and ties her hair up. "They don't need my help. They're perfectly fine without me"

"My dear one, life wouldn't be perfect if one is missing"

"Yeah, that's why my life has never been perfect"

"Of course it did, Lyre. You just chose not feel nor see it. Aren't you happy that you fell into the loving hands of an adopted father? Aren't you glad that the prince you've always loved treated you right?"

Then lyre could feel her chest tightening. She almost forgot the joy she had; the love of Dr. Cornelius, the fun moments she and Caspian shared. Lyre felt guilty that she let jealousy and anger takes over her and she wished that everything would be normal again.

"You're right aslan" Lyre said, "My life was perfect. It just felt not perfect because I chose not to be in it"

Aslan nodded, "Indeed, my child"

"Do you think they'll still accept me?"

"You weren't unwanted in the first place"

Lyre smiled and got up. "Come on aslan, our friends need us!"

"You can ride on my back so we can go faster"

And aslan went down to let lyre go up on his back. Lyre gently holds on to aslan's hair as soon as he got up.

"I think we shall need more help, don't you think?" aslan asked.

"I think so too"

With a deep breath, aslan lets out a loud roar that woke up the whole land of Narnia. Lyre was very amazed and shocked at the same time.

"Hold on" he said as he dashed forth to the woods.


	15. Chapter 15

The field is now a disaster. The telmarines cheated because sopespian killed miraz. And because of that, the Narnians are forced to charge into battle with them. Aslan stopped in the woods just near the how and lyre went down. She looked at the battle and felt nervous.

"Aslan, do you think I could do it?" lyre asked, "Aslan?"

When she turned around, she's surprised to see aslan out of sight. Now, she's all alone without anyone to tell her what to do. It's all up to her now.

In the battle, Edmund tries his best to fight off two or three soldiers at a time. He fights left and right and makes sure to evade every attack of the soldier. Unfortunately, he failed. He managed to knock down two but the other one kicked him off to the ground. Edmund groaned in pain and saw that his sword is thrown far from him. The soldier with the spear in front of him snarled and lunge his spear towards him. Edmund closes his eyes tight, waiting for the stab that would kill him. But luckily, it never arrived. He opened his eyes and saw the man standing with wide eyes. He's been struck by a spear and fell on the ground, lifeless. Edmund looked back up and couldn't believe that it was lyre who did it.

Lyre threw the spear away and felt horrible, "Oh my, I think I'll never be able to sleep again!"

Edmund quickly stands up and hugs her in the middle of the battle.

"Where have you been?" he asked.

Lyre just smiled, "I just needed some time alone! Come on!"

Edmund grabbed his sword and lyre took a dead soldier's sword and fought alongside Edmund. As much as they've defeated half of the telmarine soldiers, a new batch arrives. It's like they never runs out of soldiers. After Edmund defeated a few more telmarines, he looks at lyre. She's also doing great but, another telmarine sneaks up behind her.

"Lyre, behind you!" Edmund shouted.

Lyre did turn around and fell on the ground. It was glozelle who is behind her, with a sword pointing at her. Lyre didn't know how to react. The man is her father. Glozelle noticed also that it is his daughter who is in front of him and he just can't hurt her in any way. He throws his sword down and ran away from her. Lyre wanted to run after him but, Edmund caught her.

"Let's go! We'll lure them to the river" Edmund said as they both run to the woods along with the other Narnians.

Running, lyre could hear the cries of the telmarines running after them. When they headed for the clearing, all the telmarines tried to pass to the other side by using the bridge. As soon as they're about to pass, Lucy appeared at the other end with aslan. Her brothers and sister saw her and is quite happy to see that aslan is there.

"It's aslan!" peter exclaimed excitedly.

Sopespian, who is now in command of the telmarine soldiers didn't care about a little girl and a lion. For him, they're still outnumbered. He charged with his soldiers nevertheless. Aslan stepped forward and let out a loud roar. The telmarines stopped, their legs felt like jelly in fright. The whole place suddenly turned silent except for the current of the water. Sopespian looked down and could see that the water seems to be turning very violent and its current getting so much stronger. It swallowed up some of the telmarine soldiers washing them away. In the end, the river ate sopespian away. The surviving telmarines made a truce and eventually joined the Narnians whom they learned aren't as evil as they thought.


	16. Chapter 16

After the battle, Caspian returned to the castle as the new king of Narnia. Everybody celebrated the joining of the telmarines and Narnians to become one. Everyone is there to celebrate also for their new king and the departing of the Kings and Queens of Old. Lyre is standing near the cliff along with Trumpkin, Glenstorm, Trufflehunter, Reepicheep, and Dr. Cornelius looking very beautiful in a pink dress. Aslan stands in the middle, facing the people of telmar. He asked them if they want to go to the land of the Kings and Queens in England. There he promises them that they'll have a good life. The first one who volunteered is Miraz's widow along with her newborn son. She is accompanied by Glozelle who also volunteered to live in England. They bowed to Caspian before the magical tree opens up a portal. The people and beasts of Narnia looked surprised when the portal opened, thinking if it's just a hoax or some kind of bad spell.

Prunaprismia went ahead with her son and quickly vanishes. Everyone was startled that she suddenly disappeared. Glozelle was about to get in already when he stopped to look at Lyre.

"You can say your goodbye before it's too late" aslan told him.

Glozelle took a deep breath and walked towards lyre. Caspian, who is just across them, doesn't seem to understand why he has to say goodbye to lyre. Glozelle cupped lyre's chin to see her face and realized that she's crying. Lyre quickly hugs Glozelle so tight, still sobbing.

Glozelle couldn't help it either, "I never thought that I'd get to hug my own daughter"

"Why don't you just stay here, father?" lyre asked, sobbing.

"I want to but, this place is full of bad memories for me" he confessed.

"Would you visit?"

Glozelle lets go of her and smiled, "I hope so but, I'll always think of you. I love you so much"

"I love you too, father"

Then Glozelle looks at Dr. Cornelius. "Please look after her"

"I will" Dr. Cornelius promised.

Glozelle kisses lyre on the head and went towards the tree. He took a deep breath and went in, disappearing almost in an instant. Some of the Narnians and telmarines don't seem to believe that they've been sent to this world called England. They think that they've been made into some kind of sacrifice or something. To make them believe, peter volunteered for he and his siblings to go in. according to him, it's already their time to go back to their world and that Caspian would already be the one in charge of Narnia.

The four Pevensie siblings said their goodbyes to their friends; trumpkin, trufflehunter, reepicheep, Dr. Cornelius, glenstorm, aslan, Caspian, and lyre. It was far too difficult for them to say goodbye especially for Susan and Peter who would never go back to Narnia. Susan had some time with Caspian and lyre has some moment with Lucy and Edmund.

Lucy, who is crying, hugged lyre so tight. She treated her like an older sister and doesn't want to be separated from her.

"I'll miss you so much, Lyre" Lucy confessed.

"I'll miss you too, Lucy. You're like a sister to me already"

"I just hope I'll see you as soon as possible"

"Don't worry, I'm sure we will"

Then Lucy lets go of her to let Edmund say his last goodbyes. Lyre became tearier eyed as soon as Edmund stands in front of him with his usual friendly smile. She knows that she'll miss him so much.

"I'll never see someone as pretty as you in England" Edmund said.

Lyre giggled while tears flow down. "I'm pretty sure you will, you just have to look"

"I'll miss you, Lyre"

"I'll miss you so much too, Ed"

Edmund wipes off the tears on lyre's face and smiled, "Be happy, all right? I'll always pray for you"

"S-same with me"

And Edmund kisses Lyre's forehead which caused her to cry more.

He walks towards the tree and looked at Caspian with a smile, "Take care of her for me"

Caspian didn't say anything and just nodded.

The four Pevensie children went in the tree and vanished. The people continued the celebration of having a new king and headed back to the castle where a banquet will be held. King Caspian sits on his throne, watching everyone eat merrily among the Narnians. But he couldn't stop looking around. He seems to be missing out someone. Caspian looked at Dr. Cornelius on his right side.

"Professor, where is lyre?" he asked.

"She's in her room, my king" Dr. Cornelius shared, "She said that she's not hungry"

"I better go check on her"

And Caspian leaves his throne.

After Caspian has been made to king, lyre gets herself a new room in the castle fit for a princess. She isn't a royal servant anymore either. She is in her canopy bed, curled up like a cat, sobbing. She couldn't stop thinking how life would be different now that the Pevensie aren't around anymore. When they were around, she gets to have loads of fun.

A knock on the door disturbed her.

"Come in" she said.

When she turned around, she saw that it was Caspian. She quickly sits up, wiping off the tears from her face. Caspian takes a sit on her bed and smiled at her.

"You're not hungry?" Caspian asked.

Lyre sighed and grinned, "Feel tired with everything that happened. Maybe I'll just eat later"

"Oh okay. About Glozelle, he really is your father?"

Lyre nodded, "Yeah, it's quite shocking, isn't it? I learned it from Dr. Cornelius"

"Yes, he told me earlier that you're also half narnian"

"That also surprised me?"

"How come? Your beauty is just like a mermaid's"

Lyre snorted. It's been awhile since she heard a compliment from Caspian.

"You're just trying to-"

And Caspian planted his lips on her. Lyre could feel her heart thumping again. This is what she's been waiting for for a long time, to be kissed by her prince charming. Caspian pulls back and looks very apologetic.

"I've hurt you a lot" he started, "Is there any way you could ever forgive me?"

"Well, as long as you wouldn't hurt me anymore"

Caspian smirked, "I made a promise to Edmund that I'll take care of you and I'll keep that promise"

Lyre hugged him tight, "I love you so much Caspian"

"I love you too, Lyre" Caspian finally confessed, "I just didn't realize it before"

Lyre looks at him, "And now you realized it?"

"I actually started to like you but, you were already dating Edmund then"

"Hmph, let's forget about the past, shall we?"

"Okay"

"By the way, the crown suits you"

Caspian smiled, "Thank you, I'm pretty sure you'll look good too wearing one"

And they lied down, kissing. Lyre couldn't express her happiness because in the end, she got what she wanted. She hopes that Edmund would also be happy where he is now.

End

*****Yes, it's the ending. Lame, right? I thought so too. Haha. To **_**Riley Cullen16**_**, I'm really sorry that lyre didn't end up with Edmund. When I wrote this, I was inspired by Caspian. I'll make sure that I'll have a story where Edmund would have a happy ending :D**


End file.
